Something to Protect
by Trilogy1
Summary: Sesshomaru has finally found what he's been looking for. I suck at summaries, but the stories really good.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or anything pertaining to it. If I did, I would have put a more in-depth relationship between Sesshomaru and Rin.

* * *

Something to Protect

His father had asked him that, that fateful night of the new moon, the night he would go to save the one he loved, to die for the one he protected. Of course, Sesshomaru had no answer, at that time he had no one to protect, no one to love because no one loved him. The great Inu No Taisho had met his untimely demise protecting what many others had called his weakness, the princess Izyoi, yet that night he became more powerful than ever, some would say even beyond what he once was. Something to protect, could it be, so simple yet so complicated that it would take even the greatest of them to comprehend let alone understand. But he understood it; his inner demon wouldn't let him forget. She was the key, the answer to all the questions, she always was.

He could smell her tears, see the heartbreak in her eyes, and feel the sadness that radiated off her in waves. He had just finished telling her she was to return to Kaede's village and that kohaku would be meeting her there to ensure she would be looked after. It was painful to tell her that he was sending her away, but even more painful to explain why. The reason for all this hurt and heartache was truly his fault, for it was only that morning that his mother had told him he was to wed, to marry another inu youkai. The rage his inner demon was sent into was only further ignited when he did nothing to deny her.

She didn't know but he thought she suspected that the reason was that they had grown closer these past few years. She was merely nine when he first left her with Kaede but had returned to her when she was fifteen with the ultimatum of traveling with him again or staying with the humans. She hadn't even hesitated when she'd agreed to return. They had ceased their travels and returned to his castle when she was seventeen so he could show his subjects he would take the role of ruler over the western lands. Now that she was nineteen, unwed and even unmated, he was ready.

Two halves of himself had been at war when she'd returned. The demon within wanted her and only her, reasoning that she was the only who desired him not for his power or wealth but for _him_. The other side challenged that she was human and his lineage would never be tainted again, besides, her life span was but a flicker compared to his. His demon always countered with that it didn't matter, he loved her, and the first problem could be fixed if he utilized his demonic blood when he claimed her, intertwining their life spans and giving her a fraction of his power. Recently, his demon was winning; at least until his mother had told him of what was to happen. That was nearly three days ago. Now his inner beast was quiet, like a child waiting in a dark corner, pouring with such rage that he even began to fear what it would do. It wasn't just angry that he was breaking Rin's heart but he was also sending her away, knowing that he couldn't see her saddened knowing it was his own damn fault.

The only reason for the marriage was strictly political, a rivaling phantom dog clan had grown in number and therefore strength, and without the Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru's clan would fall. An alliance would secure a treaty between the two and strengthen both clans. Its how it had been done before and how they intended for it to continue. Tradition, he could feel the demon growl at the mere mention of the word.

Rin had already packed what she considered to be her belongings: a silver mirror given to her on her sixteenth birthday by him, a hair brush with a golden handle. A leather bound book filled halfway with blank pages, a quill, and an ink bottle, all from when they had discovered she had a knack for the arts. And finally a flower, that was usually in her hair but now held close to her heart, the colors were that of his and she had said that above all was her most prized possession. He couldn't look her in the eye as she left, which only aggravated the beast even more. He heard Jaken, the toad demon who has been following him faithfully for all these centuries, squawk something he never thought the little imp was even smart enough to consider.

"Perhaps it is for the best, my lord?"

The well hidden question was certainly thought out and considered by the small green midget. Could it be he knew of how his master felt? Until now, Rin had been the only one to read him like a book while others seemed to spend ages trying to peer into his mind. He did not utter a single word, and he would not, for the perhaps the rest of his life.

Rin had been escorted by three of Sesshomaru's generals, who were ordered, on penalty of death, to only return when she had the proper shelter and the human, Kohaku, was there to look after her. His generals knew of his dislike for this particular human, since the maiden Rin was so close to both him and her lord and lord Sesshomaru still fears him as a potential husband, but had given orders that he not be harmed. They and they alone, knew of the arrangements and accommodations the lord was making in preparation for Rin, as the new lady of the west. And it was with heavy hearts that they now brought her to this village, over the past few years she had befriended even them, the most feared of all lord Sesshomaru's generals, and now they understood why their lord was so different around her. And like any loyal soldiers they did not step out of line and voice their assumptions. They had sensed the change in their lord when the maiden Rin had returned, that certain spark in him that was only there when was she near, and now the drastic shift, they had never felt such a rapid growth in power, and his demon had never been more enraged. The lead general, Yōgo-sha, had been the Inu No Taisho's right hand man and that loyalty had passed over to his son, he had known Sesshomaru since he was a little pup and had been the first to note the changes in the lord of the western lands. Had seen Sesshomaru change from the heartless, arrogant, and selfish wonderer to the wise and just ruler, much like his late father.

Rin raised her head in time to see Kohaku waving at her, a smile plastered on his face. She managed a half-hearted smile back but it didn't escape his notice.

"Rin, are you alright, you seem troubled?" his question and clear lack of in-depthly reading people made general Yōgo-sha raise a silver brow at him. This was to be the human his lord had placed in charge the maiden, their lords' most cherished possession? For once he actually began to question the lords' directions.

"Yes Kohaku, I am fine." Her answer was barely above a whisper and her words were hollow. She gestured to the lead general, "This is general Yōgo-sha, lord Sesshomaru's sama's greatest and most able."

Kohaku looked the demon up and down, visibly moving his head, as the phantom dog demon did the same, but only moving his eyes.

"Thank you, but I can take it from here." His words were bitter and harsh. The general merely snuffed at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru has given explicit instruction not to leave until the lady Rin has reasonable living accommodations."

"The 'lady' Rin, last I checked she wasn't mated to any dog demon." Kohaku spit out, bringing an actual growl from dog demon general.

"Know that it is only the lords will that keeps you alive human. If it were the master's true choice, the lady would not be rotting in this flea ridden land but where she belongs. Home, with her lord and master."

"She is home. Now you can leave." Kohaku tried to match his furious gaze.

"Yes, do leave." A new voice joined in, one Yōgo-sha recognized. He turned to see seven of the rivaling clan's members standing before him, each wearing black kimonos with silver streaks down the arms and chest.

"What do want Toraburu?" Yōgo-sha asked, his presence here was not good.

"I heard a rumor that lord Sesshomaru's pet was to reside in this village, and since he is to wed in ten minutes, I thought I'd come by and see if I can't have a little fun before the festivities." Just then he snapped his fingers and the six behind him lunged forward, pinning down the three generals, Kohaku, and scaring off any others who were to come to their aid. Toraburu stalked towards Rin with lightning speed and had her back against the ground. She punched, scratched, and kicked him to off of her, but only seemed to excite him even more.

"I love it when my prey fights. Always offers a better challenge." He pulled her legs apart at the thighs, scratching through the soft flesh there and drawing blood. The winds carrying off her scent to her only hope.

Sesshomaru was at the alter with his soon-to-be-mate at his side. They were already to the 'I do's' and he felt sick to his stomach. He gazed down at his newly restored left hand, it only took ten years for it to grow back and he knew it was because of Rin. Being in her presence alone made him feel like he could do anything and she believed he could. How could he do this to her, how could he succumb to an adversary. Rin always said he was stronger than all of his enemies; her unwavering faith in him was truly astounding. Then he looked up and was not met with the man blabbering on and on about the procedures of the marriage, but instead the spirit of his father. The words from that night echoed in the air, their meaning striking him like a thousand swords through his cold heart.

Do you have something to protect?

Yes! He did now. Tradition be damned. Rin was to be his one and only lady of the western lands. She and she alone would bear his children, if they were hanyouo didn't matter any more. Only she was the one to truly love him.

But then it hit him, that scent that invaded his mind like a flood of horror. Blood, no, Rin's blood! It wasn't time for her cycle and his generals knew they would fear his wrath if they tried anything. But something else was accompanied with it, the scent an inuyoukai. The rage his inner demon was sent into swelled from within him, causing his eyes to turn from their natural gold to dark red and turquoise slits for pupils. But something happened, instead of the light purple cloud that surrounded him in his transformation, a light red steam came in its place. The magenta strips on his body left him only to be replaced with red slashes across his arms, legs, chest, cheeks, and forehead. His blue crescent moon stayed on his forehead, the only indicator that it was still him. He transformed into his youkai form, but it also having been changed. In place of its two fluffy ears stood sharpened dog ears, his mane extending from his forehead down to the middle of his back, fluffed up sections of fur at his forearms and hind legs, and the red slashes stayed on arms, legs, chest, face, but only narrower and glowing. His paw crashed into the ground as he turned and faced the doorway. Those present only gapped at him, how was it possible? They only heard him growl out in a deep broken voice before he launched through the doors and tore down the fields.

"Rin."

Rin was crying and screaming for Toraburu to get off of her as she clawed at him with her human nails. He only chuckled at her attempts while he untied his obi and pushed down his hakama pants. Rin could only muster enough scream out one final word.

"Sesshomaru!"

Her prayers seemed to be answered as Toraburu was ripped off of her before he was able to penetrate her. Rin opened her eyes only to see a strange humongous dog demon fight against Toraburu, who had also taken youkai form. This new youkai seemed oddly familiar and it was when she had a good look at his face that she realized that it was her lord Sesshomaru sama, but what had happened to him?

Sesshomaru and Toraburu leapt at each, claws drawn and teeth bared.


	2. Chapter 2

Saikō no yūrei inu

Rin was crying and screaming for Toraburu to get off of her as she clawed at him with her human nails. He only chuckled at her attempts while he untied his obi and pushed down his hakama pants. Rin could only muster enough to scream out one final time.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Her prayers seemed to be answered as Toraburu was ripped off of her before he was able to penetrate her. Rin opened her eyes only to see strange humongous dog demon fight against Toraburu, who had also taken youkai form. This new youkai seemed oddly familiar and it was when she had a good look at his face that she realized that it was her lord Sesshomaru sama, but what had happened to him?

Sesshomaru and Toraburu leapt at each, claws drawn and teeth bared.

Sesshomaru had the upper hand all the way; this new transformation had given him unmatched strength, speed, and senses along with durability and endurance. He easily overpowered this little pup and the six others who came to his aid. They did manage to inflict a little pain on him, slashing at his arms and legs, biting into his neck, back, and face, but only succeeded in giving him a bad hair cut. But something was wrong; he was being driven more by anger than instinct. The only thought that seemed coherent in his mind was 'Rin was hurt'. It took less than a minute before those attending the wedding found him and even less time for him to slaughter half of the dog demons. His mother was at the front of everyone and when she saw her son the shock hit her like a tidal wave. How could he become this creature when even the strongest of them, the Inu No Taisho, wasn't even capable of it? Sesshomaru savagely ripped through the six accompanying Toraburu so he was the only foe left standing and Sesshomaru could smell Rin's blood on his claws. Toraburu tried in vain to at least hurt Sesshomaru, but his efforts were in vain as the stronger demon lord continuously struck him down. Finally deciding to end the struggle, Sesshomaru bit into Toraburu's throat, ripping it out and spraying his blood all over the ground. As his lifeless body fell to the dirt, Sesshomaru turned his head and sniffed the air; he seemed to sense another threat. Then he faced Rin's direction, but he wasn't just looking at _her_. His mother looked at the girl, she remembered this one, the one that stood out from the other girls her son knew. She remembered this was the girl she had resurrected, the one Sesshomaru had gone to hell and back for, she didn't understand why the little human girl was so important to her Taiyoukai son until her seventeenth year, when Sesshomaru was making certain accommodations for her. She had been given liberties that even she, as the current residing lady of the west, was not permitted to. The only reason she would be given such freedom was if she were going to become his mate. She had to admit; despite the girl being a human the title of 'Lady Rin' didn't have such a bad ring to it. But when she had told him of the arranged marriage and what would happen if their clan refused, the sudden darkness that fell over him had not escaped her. She had felt the change in his youkai, the sudden increase in power and strength, she knew his inner demon wouldn't stand for this but she had no idea it would or even could lead to this. When she saw his eyes weren't looking directly at Rin, but rather behind her, she realized the boy Sesshomaru disliked was too close to the girl. This is what caused Sesshomaru to growl.

"Get that boy away from her! Get the human away!" she commanded to all the clan, but she was looking at General Yōgo-sha because she knew his speed would allow him to separate the humans before her son butchered the boy.

Just as he took off full speed at the two, Sesshomaru launched at them, pure murder in his eyes and deathly growls escaping his throat. But Yōgo-sha didn't have time to grab Kohaku because Rin was already running to her lord. Sesshomaru was coming to fast and he barely seemed to even notice any one around him, what if he trampled Rin, what if he hurt her by mistake? These thoughts crossed both Yōgo-sha's mind as well as Sesshomaru's mothers. But it was too late to do anything now.

Sesshomaru saw only Kohaku, this little human boy who, in the beasts eyes was the only one left who could take Rin away from him. Sesshomaru launched full speed, snarling as he bared his razor teeth and howled low in his throat.

But then all stopped. Only a cloud of dust could be seen surrounding a tiny figure grasping a hulking hound. As the soft breeze swept the dirt away, all could see Rin holding onto Sesshomaru's mane and the great dog demon seething. He was panting heavily after he felt her tiny fingers wrap into his fur and jerked to a sudden halt when he saw her, his Rin, holding onto him with all her might, causing her fists to shake and turn white. The red mist from before engulfed him as he reverted back to his regular self, still bearing the strange markings that appeared on his body.

Rin shuddered as the red cloud covered them but relaxed when she saw her lord, though covered in red markings different from his magenta strips. His hair was cut short, during the fight, now only down to his shoulders in uneven ends. His formal kimono torn around him, only concealing his lower half. And his once flawless slightly tanned skin now marred with light scratches and cuts. She looked up into his still blood red eyes and saw the pain behind them. He brought his left hand up and caressed her cheek making her lean into his touch, but his eyes were no longer looking at her but down. His gaze dropped from her tear filled eyes down to her legs, seeing the torn kimono and the blood between her thighs. Assuming the worst.

"Rin," his voice was a terribly low growl, "I'm…so…sorry." And he collapsed to ground before her.

Sesshomaru's mother gracefully walked up to little ningen girl holding her demon son. She looked at them in awe, at the obvious control the human girl had over his beast, the possessiveness it felt towards her was absolute. And in this she saw their salvation. She turned to the rival clan and smirked.

"This 'allegiance' will no longer be necessary. You may return to your territory, and I suggest you do so quickly." She calmly commanded. Everyone gaped at her except Yōgo-sha, who only grinned.

"Obviously, you have seen the power my son now wields."

"But it could have just been this one time he…" the mother of the bride, Keiko, was at a loss for words, she knew she couldn't win this, and now the predicament they were all in. This proof was revolutionary.

"Would you dare to test that theory? You know the consequences if you're wrong."

Keiko's mother gulped, arguing was useless now, and they could do nothing but retreat. She bowed, "Yes, my lady."

As the opposing clan left Yōgo-sha stood next to the former lady of the west as she spoke quietly with a hint of a grin, "I'm afraid that title is no longer mine." She and the general turned to Rin and Sesshomaru, who was still unconscious, obviously from the overexertion of the transformation.

Sesshomaru now rested in his personal quarters; Rin never left his side, feeling too guilty for his current state. His mother gracefully walked to her side and cleared her throat to announce her presence since the poor human was honed in on only her sleeping lord. Rin jumped at the sudden sound and whipped around to come face to face her lord's mother. She bowed respectfully but was inclined by a feminine hand to raise her head.

"There will be no more need for the bow of a servant…my lady."

Rin looked puzzled at her remark, so she went on to explain. "Your name is Rin, yes?" the girl nodded, "I do not yet know how you have such absolute control over my sons will, but I thank you." Now Rin looked completely shocked! The lady of the west was thanking her? Her? "Tell me, Rin, do you know, or even understand, what has transpired here?" she shook her head no. "It would probably be best if I explained why now is so important. Please, come sit with me." they both went to the large window seal and sat at the edge as the lady began her story.


	3. Chapter 3

Intertwined History

"I raised Sesshomaru to have and absolute hate human, as I'm sure you already know," Rin nodded, "because I viewed them as weak and inferior, so too did he. But something has changed within him, I did not think it possible, but he has done the very thing he swore never to do…" she looked to Rin, "he has fallen in love with a human." She paused, "I knew he was planning for you, after you were relocated as a permanent establishment…" Rin felt she should have been hurt or at least angry at the fact that they viewed her as a piece of property, even though she and many others did consider her _owned_ by lord Sesshomaru, she listened on without interruption. "But when I came to Sesshomaru with the news that a rivaling clan had grown in power and sought a forced alliance through marriage, I felt the change once more in him, but this time it was terrifying." Rin scowled at the mention of the wedding. "As the only eligible mate, Sesshomaru was to preserve our clan through this. But, at the alter he changed, so drastically, I had no idea what was happening, until I saw him, the creature he has become is our salvation or our destruction." Rin looked deeply concerned at her words but was in no way prepared for what was said next, "and it all depends on you."

She was at a loss for words, her? The future of their clan was in her hands? "Wha-what do you mean, m-my lady?" she stuttered out.

"What Sesshomaru has become is what we call the Saikō no yūrei inu, the first of our kind." Rin gasped, a supreme phantom dog! No, scratch that, _the_ supreme phantom dog!

"But, my lady, what does that have to do with-" she started.

"Please, Rin, allow me to finish." The girl nodded. "The first Saikō no yūrei inu was the progenitor of our race and as such, set the boundaries and examples we have lived, breathed, and followed for centuries. But contrary to popular belief, he was a supporter of human demon relations." Rin cocked her head to the side, "We were unsupportive of this. And in his hour of need we abandoned him." She paused, "I am starting to believe this was the mistake of our ancestors."

The former lady of the west stood, "The great Inu No Taisho was a descendent of this bloodline, as Sesshomaru is. I believe, in his final moments he too had harnessed this power, but was unprepared for its ramifications." Rin looked even more confused, where was all this going? What did this have to do with her?

"You see Rin, the beast inside is a force unlike any other, untamed and wild, except for its extreme desire to please its mate. As it is alpha of the clan, she is alpha to it." She locked eyes with the girl, "You, Rin, have been chosen by the beast. You are to be the new lady of the west, and mate of the Saikō no yūrei inu." She stood and grazed the back of her hand across Rin's cheek, "But if you deny him, our hope is lost."

"Our future is in your hands."

Rin sat next to her lord, the ladies, or former ladies, words rang in her mind. It didn't make any sense. What would happen if lord Sesshomaru's inner demon was rejected, not that she could even think of denying him. He was her savior, her life, like the very air she breathed. She loved him.

There was a knock at the chamber doors and when Rin bid entrance, in stepped Keiko, Sesshomaru's would-be bride.

"My lady," she started formally, "please forgive this intrusion, but I felt it vital to speak with you." She sat down when Rin pulled a cushion over for her, "I did not want this," she stopped when the human girl glared daggers at her, "I mean the wedding, I did not want the wedding." Rin relaxed a little, "I knew he didn't want it, I didn't trick myself like any other woman would have. He doesn't love me as he does you."

"How do you know lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Keiko smiled, "He and I have known one another since we were little pups. Our fathers were rivals for territory and hated each other, but we swore we wouldn't let their bitterness pass onto us." She now looked guilty and Rin saw the shame in her eyes before she dropped her gaze. "It was my brother who had sworn he would be the one to finish Sesshomaru-sama. He had hated him since childhood and-and" she started to choke up, "I'm sorry! I am so sorry!" Tears actually started falling down her cheeks, "His name was Toraburu…"

Rin gasped, the man who had attacked them, the one who killed the two generals, endangered Kohaku, and tried to take what rightfully belonged to her lord, was this woman's brother.

"I didn't know why he wasn't present at the ceremony, I hadn't dared even think of him doing anything like…but I wouldn't put it past him either." Keiko looked up to a gaping Rin, "Word of Sesshomaru's treatment of a human girl had reached us and I knew Toraburu saw it as the weakness he was looking for in lord Sesshomaru; the weakness of his father." Keiko smiled, "I too once thought he would follow in his father's footsteps and fall, but now I see you are not his weakness, but his greatest strength." She rose and bowed to Rin, "I can only beg for your forgiveness and hope that someday we may be-" She was pushed on her shoulders as an inclination to rise and when she was at her full height, only a foot below Sesshomaru, Rin hugged her tightly as the top of her head was only able to reach her neck.

"I do not blame you or hold you accountable for your brother's actions, and I hope the same lady Keiko."


	4. Chapter 4

The Love of the Supreme Phantom Dog

It was half an hour after lady Keiko left and Rin was back to where she was, at the side of her lord and master. She had fallen asleep after the sun laid below the horizon when said lord started to rouse, slowly opening his golden eyes to his little ningen girl, _she looks so peaceful when she sleeps,_ he thought to himself. Then he bolted upright, the memories of the day's events flashing before his eyes. Rin was here, but she was attacked, he knew, he felt it at the ceremony, the wedding, he left it, no, he transformed into something. He looked down at himself, at the red slash marks that now covered his body. How was this even possible, it was only supposed to be myth?

Rin felt the sudden move in her sleep and her eyes opened, blinking away the drowsiness. "My lord?" she rubbed her eyes before looking at him and smiling warmly, "You're awake."

He was brought out of his panic by her soft voice, when he turned his head to her she was smiling like a fear had been laid to rest. "Rin, you're alright…" she nodded. But then he remembered what had happened to her, through his enraged daze when he reached her he saw what that filthy dog was doing to her. "Rin, I am sorry." He hung his head in shame.

She was confused, what did he have to be sorry for? He saved her; once again, he protected her. "For what, my lord? You saved my life; again, I haven't even begun to consider how to repay you."

He gave a dry chuckle, though his face remained as stoic as ever. "I have done no such thing," he started bitterly, making her look hurt, "I could not protect your innocence from that beast. Your virtue was taken because I could not reach you in time. I am sorry, Rin, how you must hate me." He wasn't looking her in the eye and his words were a step away from a whimper crossed with a growl.

Now she was beyond confused, he thought he failed her, his words were pained and he looked defeated. Her gaze dropped to her lap when she couldn't think of what he meant, but then the answer 'fell' into her lap. "My lord," she looked back up to him, but he still wasn't looking at her so she cupped his cheek in her palm and brought his eyes to hers. "Sesshomaru, I…" she saw the hurt in his eyes, how could she make him believe her. A thought occurred to her, one that definitely made her blush like a rose. It would definitely be the most daring thing she'd ever do. "My Sesshomaru, allow this Rin to show you that you are wrong." He looked at her curiously though still in denial, as she slid away from him. As she still sat at arms length from him, she slowly reached behind her and untied her obi, pulling it loose she opened the bottom half of her kimono, exposing her legs up to the upper thighs to his gaze. He looked on, at her creamy thighs and porcelain skin, was she trying to torture him?

But there it was! Close to the apex where her legs converged, thin red scratch marks on her inner thighs, they were too big to be from her own hands but they were the same size as that bastard mutt's.

Rin saw the fury flash in Sesshomaru's now scarlet orbs. She couldn't help but feel a little feminine pride at his reaction over her near defilement. "You see, master? He tried to take what did not belong to him and did not succeed." She crawled to Sesshomaru, an expression in her eyes that was a combination of wonton lust and undying love.

She moved to straddle his thighs and cupped his face in her hands. She rocked her hips, making him hiss and shut his eyes, then whispered in his ear, her breath sending a shiver down his back, "None but the great taiyoukai lord Sesshomaru may touch this Rin."

Sesshomaru gripped her hips to keep her from her sinuous ministrations. "Rrrrriiiinnnn…" he growled out, his voice dangerously low and for once she actually smelt of fear. True, she had never done something so wanton, especially with another, but she had assumed her lord desired her in this way, as a lover. Had she been wrong about him for so long? Had she misread the signs?

Upon scenting the change in her smell, Sesshomaru knew he must've come off as disgusted with her but he made to reassure her, he nuzzled her neck softly and licked at her throat. He wanted this, so badly, but he had to know.

"Rin," the seriousness in his voice caused her try and calm her breathing and focus, which was nearly impossible. "Three years ago, when you returned from Inuyasha's village, you were limping and sore. You refused to tell me why and I respected your wish."

She inhaled, she did remember that and the real reason why, "But my lord, Rin told you…"

"You slipped and fell. I did not believe you then, so please tell me now. Have you and Kohaku ever…"

Her eyes widened in shock, "No! Master, Rin would never!"

He sighed, "I have seen the way he looks at you, and you were very sore when you came back…" He couldn't finish.

She blushed deeply, despite his serious stare, she remembered why she was sore. But how could she tell him what she was really doing?

"My lord, I did not tell you because-because it was embarrassing." She rubbed her legs against his hips at the memory. He massaged her thighs to coax her, his beast needed an answer. She moaned at his ministrations, loving the feel of his hands on her muscles. "What I told you was the truth, but not all of it…" he hit a tense muscle and she groaned, shuddered and shook her head.

"Tell me, Rin, please." She was now red as a dark rose. He hit a certain spot at her leg and she relented, yelling out.

"I was thinking of you…" she clasped her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her, a curious glint in his eyes. He reached up and gently pulled her hands away from her mouth. "At a hot spring with Sango-san and Kagome-san, while we were bathing, they were talking about the nights spent with their husbands and my mind started to wonder. They talked of how it felt to be with someone they trusted so completely, to belong to another in such a loving and desired way. I didn't mean to, but my mind started to wonder to you, my lord. I thought of what it would be like to be with you, you're the only one I've ever trusted, the only one I've ever loved. And before I knew it I had slipped and came down on my thigh. I couldn't help it, master, I was just so consumed by my thoughts that I-"

She was cut off as his lips crashed down on hers, nipping lightly. So she wanted this, wanted him, and now she was all his.

But he could still smell the faint tang of blood from her legs, and a lower demons mark did not have any right to be on her. He spoke huskily and with a hint of purring, "Will you allow this Sesshomaru to heal you of your wounds?" To her, it sounded more like a plead, than a request. Her cheeks flushed deep red with the thoughts of him between her legs, lapping at her soft skin, grazing his fangs along her flesh. She nodded her consent and he gently flipped over so he was now on top.

He kissed her lips, gliding his tongue across to gain entry, to which she willingly obliged. His tongue felt like rough velvet; it further reminded her of her master's masculinity. At first she was timid as he slid the wet appendage across the roof of her mouth and along her cheeks, getting a proper taste of her. He kissed along her cheek to her jaw, then her neck at the pulse point, down to her collar bone. He spread her kimono further to expose her lush body to his hungry red gaze. Her hair fanned around her head like a halo and fell just little over her shoulders. Her skin was well tanned, with a deep blush rising from her chest high into her face, and her nipples were a darkened rosy. She was the image of perfection in his eyes, and she was his for the taking.

He went back to kissing her skin, first at her collarbone, then moving down to the valley between her breasts. He licked and nipped and her there, earning him little squeaks and yelps from his love. Then he moved to one of her breasts, nuzzling it and circling it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth rather aggressively. Rin moaned and writhed as he did this, grabbing the back of his head to keep him there, while he massaged the other globe with his free hand. And not to neglect the twin, he paid equal attention to her other endowment. She had definitely blossomed in the last few years, from the body of an innocent, naive little girl to a voluptuous young woman. A woman he was sure would never have any doubt to exactly how much he wanted her, how much he needed her…how much he loved her. Tomorrow, all the world would know what he thought of her. Tonight, the only world was the two of them.


	5. Author's Note

My sincere apologies for those of you following this story. Due to technical difficulties my computer has crashed and the files on my usb are incompatible with certain other computers. Until further notice I am unable to proceed on this story. But I WILL finish. Hopes are in the few weeks.

Thank you all for your reviews, they mean more to all us authors than we let on.

-Trilogy 1


	6. Chapter 5

AH HA HA HA HA HA!(continue maniacal laughter) the lemon chapter is finally here.

* * *

All my love

He continued kissing down the valley of her breasts when she was moaning for more. He paused at her belly and laved there before dipping his tongue in and swirling it around, making her squirm and writhe at his little preview of what he would be doing soon. He kissed at her abdomen he reached down and grasped her thighs, pulling them up and apart as he licked his down the rest of her body and settled his head at the cradle of her legs. He turned to one thigh and welled up enough saliva on his tongue before gently lapping at the cuts along her skin. Rin fisted the sheets around her and tried to stifle her moans; the feeling of his hot tongue on her flesh was mind numbing. Sesshomaru nipped at her inner thigh when he finished, but he was little unsatisfied at her lack of speech. No matter, he would remedy that soon enough.

After he finished with her thighs she felt him graze his fangs along the outer rim of her nether lips. She shuddered and fisted the sheets till her knuckles were white and her lip was quivering. She felt his growl through her body and he slid his arms from around her legs and used his thumbs to spread her seam. She was about to ask him what he was doing until the first hot, wet, broad sweep of his tongue had all thoughts fleeing her mind as her head hit the pillows. He made another sweep and her head thrashed from side to side before she shivered when he blew on her insides. She tried desperately not to close her legs around his head, not that she thought she could hurt him but what he was doing to her left little sense of decency.

Sesshomaru was a little disappointed that Rin wasn't being more vocal, aside from her small yelps and moans. The beast inside demanded more, that she give them more of her heavenly voice. So, as he licked, lapped, and tasted her inner sanctum, he slide his hand up and, using his claws, pinched and pressed against her little nub. That sent Rin reeling over the edge, her climax hit hard and fast, making her buck against his mouth, to the point he had to hold her down just so he could finish drinking from her angelic nectar.

When he finished devouring her core, he slowly moved up her delicious body, paying equal attention to the skin above her womb and each of her perfect endowments. He kissed her neck, laving at her throat and nipping her pulse point, feeling it steadily drop back to normal.

"Rin," his dark and husky voice broke the young woman out of her trance, Sesshomaru had never sounded so primal, not in all the years she'd known him. He spoke reverently as he caressed her face with his left hand, the hand that was the proof of her absolute and unchallenged power over him. "Will you become this Sesshomaru's bride, will you join with me, as my most honored and beloved mate? Will you bear this lord many children, many little pups, and fill the hole of my heart with your love?"

Rin was on the brink of tears at his words. Gratitude warred with guilt over his passionate request of her. She was so happy he would ask her to be his wife, his eternal lover, and that he desired children from her. But she was pained because she knew those children would only be the very creatures he hated most. "But, my lord, you know I can only give you hanyou's and…"

She was nipped at the juncture of her neck by dangerously long and sharp fangs, Sesshomaru spoke with a calm certainty, "Any and all children born of this union will know only the love their father has to give," he cupped her cheek and looked her straight in the eyes, "I will never turn away any gift you bless me with." To seal the deal he pressed his lips softly against hers, showing her the sincerity of his words. He gently wiped away the tears that fell down her flushed cheeks, the sweet smell of joy and happiness poured from her like a fountain of love. A fountain he would drink from everyday, minimum.

Sesshomaru grasped Rin gently in his arms, turning her around on her hands and knees, as his instincts called for. Despite having various lovers, Sesshomaru wanted to take this slow, because his Rin was virgin, pure and innocent to these acts, and not just because his demon was growling out threats that he dare not harm her. He eased up to her, lining his member with her blossomed seam, her excessive moisture dripping on his dog-hood and making him shiver with delight.

Rin stayed on wobbly arms as Sesshomaru placed one hand on her hip and used the other to rub himself against her already swollen folds. She had no objection being taken the youkai way, in fact, she wanted it. She'd heard from some of the maids and servants of dog demon traditions, that though the women were in such vulnerable and submissive positions, they were completely safe and protected by their lovers. She had wanted that, to be safe and loved, and she knew, coincidently when she developed hormones, that she wanted that with her lord Sesshomaru-sama.

Sesshomaru finally pushed the head in, making him grunt and growl and her whimper and gulp. He managed to push in a few inches, but only a few, before he had to stop and let her adjust, while she fell to her front on the sheets. _Gods! She so fucking tight! How can we go any further without tearing her apart? _His demon roared, and Sesshomaru was in agreement; going any further would undoubtedly hurt her even more. He wasn't even close to the hilt, let alone the middle, and her body was already wound tighter than a chokehold. But her words surprised him.

"Please, master…it's okay…I trust you." Her words were between gasps and the only indication of her being in pain was the silent whimper that escaped her lips. Sesshomaru pushed further in to her body, gritting his teeth at the unbelievably hot and tight grip that was his Rin. All the while, Rin gripped the sheets till she lost blood in her knuckles and desperately tried to suck the air back into her lungs. She was both in unimaginable pleasure but unbelievable pain.

With a sudden hard thrust, Sesshomaru was almost fully sheathed inside her. She let out a scream strong enough to hurt his sensitive ears and hit the mattress with her upper body, biting the sheets to keep from screaming anymore.

Slowly, as the pain ebbed away, Rin turned her head to look back at her lord. The state she saw him in made her feel warmer than she already was. He had hunched over her like a shield and was gritting his teeth with his eyes squeezed shut. One arm was holding him above her and the other was holding her at the stomach, fist closed to the point his claws were cutting into the palm. At seeing him like this she felt her love for this man triple a thousand times over.

When the pain finally withered away, she felt whole, filled by her lord, but there was an odd pressure in her gut. Rocking her hips back, she sought to alleviate that pressure. But only succeeded in forcing a groan from her love.

Sesshomaru growled when Rin continued to rock her hips back and forth, she felt so unbelievably good as she continued to slither along his length. He grabbed her hips to slow her movements, but the look in her big doe-eyes as she gazed back at him was pleading for him not to stop.

His eyes were still blood red and Rin's core quivered at the ferocity in them. She realized he was holding back, trying to keep the demon rained in so he couldn't hurt. But she wanted that, she wanted the beast to claim her in the most intimate and passionate ways as his mate. In all honesty, she wanted to be his bitch. Kagome-san had once told her that being referred to in that way was degrading and rude, in her time, but in this day, especially for the mate of a great daiyoukai demo lord, to be his bitch was to be his most treasured love.

"My lord…" her euphoric voice, strained by pleasure, made him look her in her brown depths, "please, Rin's body is yours…do with it as you please…Rin is happiest it is you."

With that final consent, Sesshomaru slightly lifted Rin's hips and speared into her welcoming flower. Over and over he penetrated her inner walls, stroking himself against her tender flesh and driving such sweet, delicate moans form her precious lips. And when he grabbed her breasts, pulling her small physique up against his dwarfing frame, he hit that certain spot of her that made her scream out. He was about to stop, not knowing if it was out of pain or pleasure, until she grabbed his hips and dug her nail into the skin, actually making him wince but his arousal sky rocket. He nuzzled Rin's neck, where he would mark her at completion, and gazed at her face in awe.

Rin's eyes were closed, to keep from blacking out from the mind numbing pleasure pounding through her frame, her mouth was parted as she panted, trying to get air back into her lungs, and her tongue was hanging down after moistening her lips. Never, in all the times he'd had sex with those demonesses, had they ever shown him any indication of this much pleasure; their pride would never allow it, even in the intimate acts of closed doors. To see his beloved experiencing such bliss, such euphoria, it was beyond words to describe. He wanted her to come again, so maybe her body would accept his seed when he spilled it inside her womb. He wanted to give her those heirs he promised her. He reached around her body, and upon finding the engorged jewel at the apex of her thighs, swollen with and sensitive with their passion. He fingered her nub harder with each moan, occasionally pinching it with his claws.

Rin couldn't stop the moans and groans that fell past her lips. Sesshomaru kept hitting that spot that made her see stars behind her eyes and her lords ministrations against her, she couldn't stop the release she knew was coming. She slid her fingers into his silver hair and gripped it at the roots. She tried to tell him, but all that came out were incoherent grunts and bated moans. And finally it hit, the tidal wave flooded over her, drenching his doghood and gushing at the seams.

Sesshomaru felt her tighten even further around him as he pounded harder into her petite body, fighting it resistance, and the fluttering of her inner walls. The grip she on him, the sounds emanating from her delicious throat, and hands at his head pulling his lips down to lock with her in a fiery passion, it was all too much. With a few more jerky thrusts, he spilled himself into her, emptying all he had to give, sealing his word of children.

Rin smiled brighter than the sun when she felt his essence shoot into her waiting, welcoming womb. The hot sticky liquid made her eyes roll back as it smoothed down her walls, but was nothing compared to bliss she felt when her lord sunk his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, making her climax again, even harder.

They slumped against the mattress in the floor, completely content. Sesshomaru remained inside her, making sure his seed would take, and that he didn't want to be apart from her on such an intimate level. He hunched himself above her back on his forearms before bringing his palm to his mouth. He bit the skin below his thumb, brining his demon blood out. Rin felt the warmth at her shoulder, craning her neck, she saw Sesshomaru spreading his precious blood over the bite wound he gave her.

"My lord…?" she started to ask, but he interrupted her.

"My blood, merged with yours, will intertwine our souls; you will share my life." He said with an, extremely uncommon for him, tenderness. Rin smiled at his words, hearing the hidden love others wouldn't have.

Then, as she was almost about to succumb to exhaustion as he was licking the wound to heal, she realized he was still painfully hard inside her.

His beloved's giggle brought his attention to her grinning, cheeky face. "My beloved lord husband is still aroused…" she internally gripped his member, "Rin will perform all of her wifely duties, to satisfy her lord."

The rest of the night had Rin with an illuminating smile plastered on her face as her beloved took her over and over, in every position.

* * *

Epilogue soon


	7. Epilogue

the final chapter.

* * *

Epilogue

Rin laid in the luscious field of flowers, breathing in the warm summer air. She had discarded her formal kimono in favor of simple orange checkered one, much like the one she wore a child traveling with her lord. She hummed musically to the growing bulge of her stomach, Mitsuko. She had been told from a very reliable source that not only would she be one of pure heart and spirit, but a strong willed full demoness. A giggle from beside her and a kick from within her brought her from her musing and tunes.

"She's kicking, mommy! She likes the song!" she turned her head to her eldest daughter, Kiyoko, who was curled around her and laughed with her. Kiyoko too was a full demoness, which surprised everyone, but she neared her father's former markings; the magenta strips, crescent moon, glowing ambers. Her hair was a little darker than Sesshomaru's and almost matched hers, just a bit lighter. Kiyoko was five years senior to her little sister, and she couldn't wait to see her, to play with her like she played with the human children in the nearby village her mother and her visited. She loved the humans; they were nice to her and her mommy, well most of them at least, some whispered behind their backs, calling her bastard spawn, even though her parents were mated, and her mommy a whore.

Not all of them were bad, there was this one boy, Han ōkami, who was really nice to her, said she had pretty eyes. He was a wolf half-breed and somewhat deformed, looking more like a wolf than an actual boy. Her mommy had met him and told her daddy he was a good boy, but her daddy had been weary; she was his little girl for kami's sake!

Speak of the devil; Sesshomaru was walking up to them, a short white haired little boy following close to his side. When they reached the duo, Sesshomaru settled himself behind his beautiful mate, wrapping his arms around her and gliding his claws protectively but lovingly along the large bump of their newest baby. He didn't wear his armors while at home, so Rin didn't worry about the blades of his new set hurting her. The white haired Kazuki crouched down low on his heels, close to his sister. His father and mother had tried to make him more comfortable and accepting with who he was, more specifically _what_ he was. Out of the three of their children he was the only one who was born as a hanyou. Out of the three, he was the one who was ridiculed and harassed, and sometimes if his parents or a guard wasn't around, he was beaten by racists who would corner him in the forest surrounding their castle. He would be lucky if a guard found him within minutes, or his sister would find him and start screaming for their father. But, out of the three of them, he was the only one to bear the red slash markings and blood eyes of the next Saikō no yūrei inu.

Rin had actually been terrified when he was born, seeing the marks of her lords greatness paired with the dog ears and a furry tail of a half-breed. But when Sesshomaru lifted him into his arms he gazed at his son in such an open love that Rin couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes.

A lot of people thought at his relationship with his sister was a little odd, especially with her being a full inuyoukai, but they never saw deeper into it. His sister always took care of him, even though he was two years older, she always knew when he was in trouble and she always came to him. Kiyoko wrapped her small arm around his shoulders; she could still see the phantom marks of his beating from last week. She only wished people didn't hate him so much, she wished they saw what she did in him, what their parents saw in him.

Kazuki leaned over with his sister still wrapped on him, and softly grasped his mother stomach in his clawed fingers. He pressed his forehead against the soft fabric of her kimono; he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Looking up at his parents he smiled warmly. "She says she can't wait to meet us."

His parents both smiled at his words, he had a knack for knowing what others were thinking. Sesshomaru had openly told him how proud he was of what he had accomplished in such little time, and with such little effort. He praised both his children for already having achieved their youkai forms, but also for having unlocked certain _special_ abilities uncommon and rare amongst his clan. Kiyoko had achieved a level of emotional awareness that would put most empaths to shame and Kazuki had mastered the first three levels of telepathy. He had no doubt that Mitsuko would rise to greatness alongside her older siblings.

Sesshomaru nuzzled Rin's neck, kissing his mark. She couldn't be any happier, she had her lord wrapped around her, she had her two children, happy to her best ability and whole, and she was currently working on their third. But Kazuki's next words made her blush and duck her face into Sesshomaur's neck.

"She also said something about 'no more doggies' she keeps getting sick from the movement." He shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever that means."

End

* * *

thinking of doing a sequel

_Name meanings:_

_Kazuki – one radiant hope_

_Kiyoko – pure child_

_Mitsuko – light child_


End file.
